timteddy_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
TimTeddy
Character Info TimTeddy is one of the major main characters in the TimTeddy Adventures series. He is a major character. TimTeddy however, has first appeared in August's caring since 2008. So that is when August was younger. TimTeddy have alot of brothers and a girlfriend and his father is Trent Rappe. Tim has to fight his father Trent but isnt that related to Star Wars? Whatever, but thats just later. TimTeddy is the trademark character for TimTeddy sagas. He have the nice personalitys and knows how to master Super Sain powers and is teaching his little brother Paw Hortons , since he wansts to master it too, but is having hard times. Basic Info TimTeddy is a male brown bear and has brothers. His girlfriends? He have alot but 1 right now is Whitney Raindrop . His career as a heroe is still awesome and he saves Teddyville from evil people like Man Eaters. However his brother Jockeyore died and has posessed by evil and is a Man Eater now. So Tim's dad is Trent Rappe but his mother is unknown but it's assumingly Twink Hortons. TimTeddy's name is another one of the names that dont have a last name alot since he actually have a normal name. He came from Tim Hortons Hospital as a captive teddy. Relations Paw Hortons (Brother) Jockeyore (Brother) Whitney Raindrop (Girlfriend) More Info Tim likes to go outside and socialize with other peoples for some reasons and he has a never will give up personalitys on his hero career. He plays Power ball with Ducky Hortins and his friends and likes to hang out with his brothers at Teddy Hills. Tim likes to impress friends but not Lizzie McTail though.The Dark Chaos team dont like Tim for some reason. Maybe he stole something good from him or he's jealous. Tim have 3 nicknames but he never likes being called "Brownie" for some reasons. However, Tim likes to say nice things especially Whitney Raindrop so he has visited Teddy Hills alot of the times with her with is 21 times ever. He likes robots and he have a favorite one is RoboPanda also know he is just some alien robot panda. Tim likes playing games, training, climbing, and likes to do good sports so he jogged with Whitney with him sometimes but only 3 times a month to keep him healthy forever. They are not skinny not fat but just normal weight. He journeys to Man-Eater Forest is a deadly forest and has green fog and swamps everywhere and dead people are being eaten by some of the Man Eaters. Tim's Games Tim is a gamer and play alots of games his game list he wrote is below he really likes TimeSplitters! Halo 3 Halo 4 Halo Reach Halo 3 ODST TimeSplitters TimeSplitters 2 TimeSplitters Future Perfect TimeSplitters: Light Ressurrection Soul Calibur 4 and 5 TimTeddy: Legends TimTeddy 2: Danger Quests Walking Dead Dead Rising 1, 2, and 3 Left 4 Dead 1 and 2 Mortal Kombat Haze Plants Vs Zombies: Garden Frenzy Animal Crossing Super smash Bros Brawl and Melee Nyan Cats However he also likes to go on TimeSplitters: Roleplay and roleplays with friends he roleplays as some characters is August Wild, Sylvester, Handyman, and uh... thats all i guess! Because August let him borrow characters when he's not using them to roleplay with peoples. Bad though because is with Sake's curse so yeah Typos. TimTeddy play alot of Zombies games like Dead Rising but dont get Nightmares ever. Anyways he sleeps with his girlfriend alot and hopes to get married when he's older probably 28 or something. However there was going to be a show called TimTeddy Adventures which was going to be released on YouTube, Google +, and Vimeo in 2012. some are slos were going to be on Wikia on this very site. August Wild announced that there actually might be a hopes for a show calles Beanie Revolutions for 2013 or early 2014 in December but he's not sure yet. TimTeddy still has alot of stories to share and is friends with someone named Tompson Ferrin to. His favorite radio stations is BEAR 105.3 and he likes a show called Teen titans and Teen Titans Go! and is a big fan sometimes but forgets stuff sometimes Poor Tim for that i guess! Tim's Stories 2008 Story: It was only a while since Tim is been held in captive Tim Hortons hospital jails. So soon, he was released but escaped to a land called Teddy Land and he lives there. He found all his brothers traveling and they starts to eat as family and travel to town. 3 hours soon they get to town and go inside heir house. Soon, at night, Tim and his brother Jockeyore go for the walk to Browns Valcano and they look inside the lava. However Tim didnt look but Jockeyore did. A puff of magma stung Jockeyore's foot and he is posessed by evil. Jockeyore then started to bite Tim and Tim tripped him into the lava for 3 weeks. 3 Weeks so Jockeyore come out from the lava and started to make Man Eater teams to kill TimTeddy and his brothers and eat people. 2012 Story: Tim believes in 2012 end of the world and it is December 20th now. End of the world is tomorrow on 21st. Tim started to cry and hugs Whitney softly. However, nowone else believes in the end of Earth and thinks Tim is retarded. Then it's tomorrow and everyone gathered at Town Square. Tim thinks they are gathered for the last time ever... But Tim starts crying again and he even huggs all his friends. 5 hours later, the floor starts to shake and Tim notices it's just a wrecking Ball knockling down an old mansion however everyone gathered because it was their favorite mansions ever, tim told about the End of Earth and everyone still dont care so later, the mayor is Lizzie McTail still and tells its a first day at winter. Yep, i agree thats the end of the World So Tim just fainted for no reason. NickNames He have some exept Brownie. Timmy Tim Hero TimTed Quotes "I love you, Paw!" "I will never give up yet!" "wish i can ride the ponies..." - Tim at little kid Festivals "Brownie sucks! Dont call me that!" "I'll take for you, Whitney!" "Stop eating Bank! Your fat like Fat Albert!" "I thought this actually was an end. Well, whatever then!" "Super Sain Kick! Wait, that sounds like Goku from Dragon Ball!" "But white is opposite of brown!" - Tim hibernating "Jockeyore your stupid like Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends!" "Lizzie, you dont know what im saying, do you?" "Tim Teddy, Go!" "I'm not in school anymore though!" - Tim to Lizzie Trivia *Tim liked collecting the Toy figures. *He have a crush on Sydney Raindrop too. *TimTeddy still have his tie since he was ever born. *Tim likes fanon for some reasons. *He is unknown birth for some reason maybe because his father cant keep track of it himself! *Tim likes eating Teddy Tarts alot but Lizzie does too. *For some reason Tim dont like being called "Brownie" *Tim as a baby have a strange shirt with a human on it. Appearances Category:Characters